The Return Of The King
by silverstar9
Summary: Just basicly your usual Bulma and Vegeta 'Romance' fanfic but with a littlw twist lol.


Return of the King © Dawn Angel Messiah Starmoon  
  
Genre:Romance/Action/Adventure/Hentai Pairings:Vegeta/Bulma  
  
Rated: NC-17 For certain things NC-17 is for people not 17 but over like 18for violence language and um other things. Warning: Its ok at the moment but it will pick up 'hint Lemon'  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Party  
  
Everyone of the Z fighters are gathered around Bulmas house for a party there gonna celebrate the death of Cell /AN:/ Goku didn't die Gohan done it right away oh and they have there tails/. Bulma was throwing a great party because Cell wasn't a threat anymore and Trunks is 1 year today and Goten is born.  
  
"So where's Bulma?" Goku asked "Getting ready with Chichi" 18 replied Just then music started playng (Christina Aguileras Dirty)  
  
Bulma and Chichi came out singing and a reluctant Vegeta /AN:/ Vegetas gonna sing Redmans part and Bulma sounds like Christina Chichis gonna sing the Chorus with Bulma/  
  
  
  
Vegeta: Ah, dirrty (dirrty) Filthy (filthy) Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah) Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party (woo!)  
  
Ladies (move) Gentlemen (move) Somebody ring the alarm A fire on the roof Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) (7x)  
  
Bulma: Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room I'm coming through Paid my dues In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
Bulma and Chichi: DJ's spinning (show your hands) Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh) Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh) No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it) About to erupt Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise  
  
Wanna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas Drop your cups Bodies packed From front to back Now move your ass I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure) Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
Give all you got (give it to me) Just hit the spot Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise  
  
Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh) It's about time for my arrival  
  
Here it comes, it's the one You've been waiting on Get up, get it up Yup, that's what's up  
  
Giving just what you want To the maximum Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
  
You can tell when the music Starts to drop That's when we take it To the parking lot And I bet you somebody's Gonna call the cops Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
  
Vegeta: Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove My gear look like the bank got my money froze For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!) If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up Yo Christina (what), better hop in here My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah) The club is packed, the bar is filled I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels Throw it up Baby it's brick city, you heard of that We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking  
  
Bulma and Chichi: Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah) Gonna get a little unruly (ruly) Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party (party) Sweat dripping over my body (body) Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly (Ooh oh) Get it fired up in a hurry (Ooh oh) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy (Let's get dirrty) Gonna get a little unruly (I wanna get dirrty) Get it fired up in a hurry (Let's get dirrty) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party (Ooh yeah) Sweat dripping over my body (Let's get dirrty) Dance and getting just a little naughty (Wanna get dirrty) Wanna get dirrty (Ooh yeah) It's about time for my arrival Uh what?  
  
  
  
"My Sire, Our Prince is up there with those females the blue headed one he seems like he is liking her" Tapera said (Gokus mum) "WHAT!" King Vegeta yelled "Selena use your zooming vision and see" He ordered Selena his mate "Um, it seems the girl has gone to the other person over there what it seems he looks like Bardock with the hair and he has a TAIL!" She said just then Goku said "Heres your son Bulma so whats his name again?" Goku asked "Vegeta Trunks Breifs but we'll call him Trunks because his dads called Vegeta" Bulma back in the shadows all the saiyans were starng at the little boy in the females arms "Well what do ya know Vegeta mated with that Blue headed girl which makes that boy in her arms the next Heir To the Saiyan Throne" Tapera said and as she spoke the girl lifted her hair and there it was as bright as the day itself Vegetas bite mark right between her neck and shoulder blade. Just then they heard the mighty Saiyan no Ouji himself speak "Kakarotto its time for us t spar!" then he turned round to Bulma and said "Tsunami I'll see you tonight" and as he said that his tail touched her thigh "I'm looking forward to it remember you said you'll show me your tails other qualities ok I'm dieing to see them since it grew back for some reason" she said and as she said that his tail went up further into her skirt and /AN:/ I suppose you can guess how far 'hint' 'blush'/ and he gave her a demonstration that nearly left her weak at the knees because of nearly big explosion (don't think you need me to explain lol) and then Goku piped and said "Ohh I know what it is!" but he shut up because of Vegetas glare telling him tell-her-and-ill-kill-you "Um Goku I think I get The Idea" Bulma said blushing.  
  
Authors Note: Thats all for now ok. Dawn 


End file.
